New Years年越し
by Hirahirari
Summary: Gin-sanxOC ONESHOT. New Years SP. What happens when Gin-san finds his girlfriend asleep on the sofa with and unguarded face expression that just seems to be so seducing to him?


**Happy New Year!**  
**First oneshot of the year!**  
**Gin-san x OC girl who is Gin-san's girlfriend and works at Yorozuya**

**This one is very short. Enjoy＾＾**

* * *

New Years

* * *

"...Happy New Year"

...New Year at 4 o'clock.  
Not evening, but morning.

I open the Yorozuya entrance door and step in, but in contrast to the bars I had been in until now, it's really quiet.

_...well, of course it will be, _I mutter inwardly as I take off my shoes.

New Years came so fast, and we all decided to drink.  
The Yorozuya team, old hag, Catherine and Tama.  
Even Hasegawa-san, Otae and Kyuubei came along and we all passed New Years Eve together.  
My train of thought stops there when I notice _her_ asleep on the sofa.  
If I near her and have a peek, I hear her even breath of slumber.

I avert my gaze feeling a bit shameful for her to be using a coat instead of a futon duvet.  
At exactly midnight, Kagura had announced that she was sleepy.  
Normally Shinpachi would be the one to escort her back, but he was too busy singing his heart out at that time.  
I was drunk too at that time, so I don't really remember, but before I knew it, she and Kagura weren't there anymore and this is the first time I actually confirm that she had been the one to escort her back home.

"...I'm really sorry."

I bring out a duvet and softly cover her over the coat, before taking a seat on the sofa myself.  
There are times where she just works too hard, being a girl after all (asides Kagura).  
So I had been planning to let her rest and relax at least for New Years...  
But in the end, she's still caring about others all the time.

"...geez, are you seducing me?" I mutter.  
As I stare at her beautiful sleeping face, I start to feel heat rise to my face.

_Such an unguarded face expression she has when she's sleeping..._

But in other means, I'm glad I hadn't left the bar and come back to see her asleep like this when I'm absolutely drunk.  
God knows what I'd have done if I had.

"Nn..." she slightly moans in her sleep when I pat her smooth hair.

_...scratch that. Being drunk or not isn't the problem._

I reach out for the smooth pale skin.

_Even if I'm not drunk... this is bad._

When I put my hand against her cheek, she must've felt the coldness of the hands from the outside temperature.

"...Gin..san?" her slightly sleep-thickened voice tickles against my ear.

Before I know it, I had leaned so close into her that our nose are about to touch.

_Ah, jeez. What am I doing from such an early start of the year?_

My mind seems more calm and controlled.  
I stare into the eyes that had just opened its eyelids slowly, for a few seconds.  
Wonders if she's still sleepy, but the way she stares...

_Argh! So are you trying to seduce me?_

No, I'm at my limit. I can't hold it any longer.

I go down and claim her lips and that's when she seems to grab the situation.

"...mmf!?"

She panics and tries to push my shoulders away but I don't have the strength to reign myself anymore.  
I thought I'm sober now, but I still may be a bit drunk.  
Her strength in her arms start to weaken and in the end, she just clings onto my shoulders.  
I change angles again and again as I kiss her endlessly until I thought this is getting way to out of hand, and force myself to rip my lips away from her.

"...Happy New Year," I whisper to her and stare down at her who's blushing furiouslyy and panting for air right below me.  
And as I had expected, she glares right at me.

"...it's not "happy" at all," she retorts.

"Yeah, well you just looked too cute and tempting with that look of yours when you were asleep so..." I shrug and try to tame her, to which she then cutely widens her eyes and deepens her blush.

_Seriously, how much do you think you're seducing Gin-san from such an early start of the year?_

I try to distract my desire by roughly scratching my hair and averting my gaze away from her, sitting back onto the sofa.

"...um, sorry for yesterday," I mutter as I fumble with the remote control for the tv.

"Huh? For what?" she then says, cocking her head to one side.

_Eh? You weren't really bothered by it?"_

"Cause we couldn't pass New Years Eve together."

"...Ah-! Right. But I don't want to pass Eve with a drunk Gin-san anyway."

"Wha-...!"

_Hey, hey, hey, girl! What are you saying!?  
I was quite worked up on that you know? Worried and all!  
I never thought you'd say something as shocking as that!"_

"No no, eh? No wait, eh?"

"Just joking... But I'm glad that Gin-san's the first person I saw this year."

_Well in truth, I w.a.s. drunk...  
I w.a.s. drinking so much that I was forgetting stuff I wanted to forget...  
And that old hag seemed a little cold towards me because of my state...  
...but..._

...huh?

"Eh? What did you say just now?"

"...I-I'm not going to say it twice!"

_No, its okay. I heard it crisp and clear._

_"I'm glad that Gin-san's the first person I saw this year."_

...right. Gin-san's mood is rising high again.

That's what you said to me? You said that to me? Hm...

"...Is that intentional?"

"...huh?"

_It sounds like you're in no doubt seducing me!_  
I lean toward the face -that has the looks that says she isn't thinking deeply about what she said- and plant a kiss upon her lips.  
Today is New Years, so we can relax and do nothing for the day, right?

(Don't say I'm doing that every day anyway!)

"...let's pass Eve together next year, okay?"

"Right."

_Next year and the next, and forever more._

* * *

**Hirari:**

**Happy New Year!**  
**Geez, Gin-san is having such a wild start! ←**  
**Please take care of me this year too＾＾**

* * *

**Cye:**

**Sorry for the day-late update.**  
**Happy New Year!**


End file.
